Artie-Kitty Relationship
The Kitty-Artie Relationship, more commonly known as Kartie '''or '''Wildebrams, is the once-friendly, now-romantic relationship between Kitty Wilde and Artie Abrams. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel When Kitty sits down at the Glee table, she says 'Hey glee people' and Artie enthusiastically says 'hi' back to her Swan Song Kitty and Artie are seen together re-joining the New Directions during Don't Dream It's Over. Naked Kitty along with Tina tells Ryder and Jake that they have to let Artie know about his costume for the WMHS Calendar. Kitty pushes Artie's chair during This Is The New Year. Diva They are seen together enjoying Blaine's performance of Don't Stop Me Now. Girls (and Boys) on Film Kitty dances behind Artie during their dance solo in Footloose. Feud They interact a couple of times during Closer. Guilty Pleasures They are dancing partners during Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Kitty and Artie sit together in the auditorium whilst Blaine sings Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) to Sam. Artie is clearly amused by Kitty's participation in the performance of Wannabe. At first, it seems like he has a crush, but he quickly changes the topic and tells Kitty that he had never seen her so happy to be part of the team before. Kitty puts Artie's head in her chest during Mamma Mia. Shooting Star They are seen sitting next to each other and cuddling during Say. Lights Out They sing a couple of lines together during Longest Time. Wonder-ful Kitty notices that Artie is being depressed and confronts him about it. At first, she suspects that it is because Artie has a crush on her as she noticed him staring at her during her Guilty Pleasures assignment, and says that he will never have a chance of being with her. Artie denies this, but sarcastically thanks her for making him even more depressed. He then tells her that he got accepted into film school. Kitty is happy for him, but is shocked when she learns that he isn't planning to go. She then serenades him with a performance of Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours and tells everyone that he was accepted to film school. She then confronts him about it and he finally says that he isn't going because of his mom. She responds by saying that he would be amazing at film school, and urges him to think about it. Artie then goes home to find Kitty talking to his mom. She learns that his mom had no idea Artie got accepted into film school, and leaves them to talk things out. Finally, Artie decides to go to film school after a long talk with his mom and mouths 'thank you' to Kitty after announcing the news, to which she responds with a smile. They are having fun with the rest of the New Directions during For Once in My Life. All or Nothing Kitty and Artie are seen sitting together when Will is going over their competition for Regionals. In I Love It, Kitty is leaning over Artie. Season Five Love Love Love After receiving their assignment from Will everybody leaves the choir room, except Artie and Kitty. Artie invites Kitty to sit on his lap saying "Your chariot awaits...", Artie is then seen wheeling Kitty out of the choir room and into the corridor. After Artie thanks Kitty for his admission to Brooklyn Film Academy, he invites her to BreadstiX claiming that "the raw animal attraction between us is undeniable" but she declines the offer because she hates BreadstiX. Instead they attend the carnival together. They later begin to sing Drive My Car during the carnival scene. There, Bree sees them and asks if they are together, Kitty denies it because she thinks that it will ruin her reputation, making Artie feeling sad. Bree says they'd make a cute couple, then leaves. Kitty and Artie begin a secret relationship. They start to have secret meetings, and they share a duet singing You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. During that performance, Tina suspects about what is happening between she and Artie, and that Kitty is also avoiding Artie in public. Later, Kitty and Artie are present to help Blaine recruit their rival show choirs for his proposal idea. Kitty appears to be jealous when one of the Vocal Adrenaline girls get too close to Artie, swiftly pushing her off him after she has learnt her dance move. This suggests Kitty's growing feelings for Artie. After Artie admits his "secret affair" with Kitty to Tina, she reveals it to her fellow New Directions members. Kitty apologizes to Artie and admits that it was incorrect, but later says that their relationship is now public and official. Finally both are present when Blaine proposes to Kurt and they are both very happy when they are officially engaged. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Kitty and Artie are first seen sitting beside each other in the choir room. They are both excited for one another when Sue announce that they are both nominated for prom king and queen. When the bell cuts Tina off during Revolution they walk out of the choir room together. After Artie saw Kitty's photoshopped Prom Queen campaign posters he appears disappointed she lied about supporting Tina, even though she didn't do it. They are then seen going to the prom together and taking photos as a couple. It was announced that neither of them won Prom King or Queen. To celebrate Tina being Prom Queen Kitty, Artie and their friends sing Let It Be where they both sing lines and dance together whilst sharing loving looks at each other. A Katy or A Gaga At the start of the week Kitty and Artie are both present when Will announces their competition for Nationals. For Katy vs. Gaga week Kitty identifies herself as a "Gaga" whilst Artie calls himself a "Katy". In the hallway they discuss this week's lesson, Artie is complaining that Mr. Schue purposely did it to keep them apart but Kitty responds that Mr. Schue makes his lessons up on the spot. Concerned about their different tastes in music Artie asks Kitty if she's still ok dating someone so different from her. Kitty looks at him reassuringly and bends down to give him a kiss. Becky witnesses their kiss and has a go at Kitty, telling her that she is getting her "sloppy seconds". Confused by what Becky said Artie claims that he didn't sleep with Becky, Kitty looks both confused and shocked. In the auditorium Kitty can be seen in the audience watching Artie sing Applause with the "Katys", she appears to be confused by their performance but later gives them a standing ovation. Artie is also seen watching Kitty sing Wide Awake with the "Gagas", Artie thoroughly enjoys their stripped-back performance clapping and cheering when Kitty hits a high note. At the end of the week the New Directions are suspended for a week for violating numerous school rules by wearing their Katy/Gaga costumes. To annoy Sue, Kitty, Tina and Unique lead the New Directions to sing Roar where Kitty and Artie can be seen dancing and having fun together. The End of Twerk Kitty and Artie, along with the rest of glee club, are both watching and laughing at Tina's video of Blaine's twerk fail. When Artie anticipates that this week's assignment will be about twerking he says it's physically impossible for him to twerk, however Kitty cheekily says that she begs to differ, making him smile. They both sing solos when Will sings Blurred Lines. During the performance they are seen dancing together and getting very close with one another, Kitty even twerks on Artie's lap which he seems to enjoy. During the Unique's performance of If I Were A Boy they are holding hands and both are very touched by their friend's troubles. Later in the choir room they seen looking at Kitty's phone together before Unique asks Mr. Schue for permission to use the porta potty Sue has had installed for Unique. Both are disappointed when Will announces that their twerk assignment has been prematurely cut short. Kitty later gives Artie a loving look when he is supportive of Unique when she takes the blame for Will's decision. Finally they both have solos and hold on to each other when New Directions sing their final song for the week, On Our Way. Movin' Out Artie and Kitty are sitting together around the piano in the choir room while Mr. Schue talks to the glee club about a career in the arts and gives them their assignment for the week. Both are seen to be having fun together during Blaine and Sam's performance of Movin' Out. When Artie talks to Becky, she asks if he wants a threesome with her and Kitty. At the end of the week they are seen together when New Directions confront Sue about her opinions about their potential carrer in the arts. They both sing a few lines together in You May Be Right with the New Directions and some other McKinley students. Puppet Master Kitty and Artie are playing with instruments together in the choir room with the other New Directions when Blaine comes in and talks about the club's plan for Nationals. They both share their own ideas with one another and they can both be seen disagreeing with Blaine when he shares his ideas to the rest of glee club. When Blaine has his puppet dream their puppets are sitting together in the middle of the choir room and interact with each other during You're My Best Friend. At the end of the week, they were sitting next to each other as Blaine apologizes to the glee club for his behavior during the week before they perform The Fox with New Directions. Previously Unaired Christmas This episode is set within the same timeline as Season Four before Kitty and Artie started dating. They can both be seen sitting next together at the choir room when Sam and Tina announced their plan for the Christmas Club. They also dance and sing together in Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. Artie also makes a remark when Blaine was talking about giving Kitty the role of The Virgin Mary. Duets Hghjkl.png|Drive My Car (Love Love Love)|link=Drive My Car Screen Shot 2013-09-30 at 19.49.41.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (Love Love Love)|link=You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease ''(The Role You Were Born to Play) *This Is the New Year'' by A Great Big World (Naked) *''Don't Stop Me Now'' by Queen (Diva) *''Footloose'' by Kenny Loggins (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Closer'' by Tegan and Sara (Feud) *''Wake Me up Before You Go-Go'' by Wham! (Guilty Pleasures) *''Wannabe'' by Spice Girls (Guilty Pleasures) *''Mamma Mia'' by ABBA (Guilty Pleasures) *''Say'' by John Mayer (Shooting Star) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours '' by'' Stevie Wonder (Wonder-ful) *For Once in My Life by ''Stevie Wonder ''(Wonder-ful) *Help!'' by The Beatles ''(Love Love Love) *If I Were a Boy'' by ''Beyoncé ''(The End of Twerk) Gallery 10Wildebrams.gif 9Wildebrams.gif 8Wildebrams.gif 7Wildebrams.gif 6Wildebrams.gif 5Wildebrams.gif 3Wildebrams.gif 2Wildebrams.gif 1Wildebrams.gif Wildebrams4.gif Wildebrams3.gif Wildebrams2tf.gif Wildebrams1.gif Haha wildebrams.gif Ishipit kartie.gif Lol!kartie.gif Hahahha kartie.gif Dontstopkartie.gif Kartie4.gif Kartie3.gif Kartie.gif 1211201211148PM--375093205005764278.jpg tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo2_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo7_250.gif tumblr_mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo8_250.gif WildebramsFOIML.gif KandA LLL.jpg Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo1_250.gif Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo2_250.gif Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo3_250.gif Tumblr_msxgr6Kvqq1qb5hljo4_250.gif kartieofficialshot.jpg dfhsdjfkrejt.gif 4grfhghghtyy.gif artie_and_kitty_in_reverse_by_abcdgleek-d5nwa0o.jpg glee09876artieandkitty.png gleeseason50987artieandkitty.png Kitty-Artie-artie-abrams-34010513-356-200.gif Kitty-Artie-artie-abrams-34010516-356-200.gif Kartie 1.jpg Kartie 5.jpg Kartie 4.jpg Kartie 3.jpg Kartie 2.jpg Lll1.gif Lll2.gif Lll3.gif Wildebramskisss!.gif LLL8 wildebrams.gif LLL9 wildebrams.gif LLL7 wildebrams.gif LLL6 wildebrams.gif LLL5 wildebrams.gif LLL4 wildebrams.gif LLL3 hugwildebrams.gif LLL2 wildebrams.gif LLL1 wildebrams.gif FavSong_LoveLoveLove.gif tumblr_mtsoy0KDxm1qgkj12o2_500.png tumblr_mtstzoYyWJ1rkr8qco10_250.jpg 2_wildebrams.gif 5_wildebrams.gif 3 wildebrams.gif 6 wildebrams.gif 1 wildebrams.gif 4_wildebrams.gif tumblr_mvyb2197Oe1rahrxpo1_250.gif tumblr_mvyb2197Oe1rahrxpo2_250.gif tumblr_mvyb2197Oe1rahrxpo3_250.gif tumblr_mvyb2197Oe1rahrxpo4_250.gif Kittyjealous.jpg tumblr_mwag7aIoar1rm1haao1_400.png tumblr_mwad30Hlbw1s3oqxeo1_250 (1).gif tumblr_mwad30Hlbw1s3oqxeo2_250.gif K and A during if IWaB.jpg K and A OOW.jpg K and A OOW (2).jpg tumblr_mwb61pcVN41slcqwho1_400.gif tumblr_mwad30Hlbw1s3oqxeo1_250.gif tumblr_mwad30Hlbw1s3oqxeo2_250.gif Tumblr mwoj086pGf1rjojhao1 500.jpg tumblr_mwo5gq05WZ1s6exryo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwo7bqIYDP1rbp7sqo1_250.gif tumblr_mwo7bqIYDP1rbp7sqo3_250.gif tumblr_mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko2_250.gif tumblr_mx1vpcxvyh1qck00ko5_250.gif Tumblr mzj6u9LIYL1t8mcoko6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzj6u9LIYL1t8mcoko5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzj6u9LIYL1t8mcoko4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mzj6u9LIYL1t8mcoko3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzj6u9LIYL1t8mcoko6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzj6u9LIYL1t8mcoko2 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples